


I can't bear losing you too

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Post-Christmas Special, when Adrien's friends go home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenkingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/gifts).



> Written for the Italian challenge maritombola by maridichallenge, prompt 89 - age difference.  
> Also Christmas gift for my lovely kohai frozenkingdom <3

Even if the start hadn’t been a good one, that Christmas had been great.

They all spent the evening together, eat delicious food, had fun, opened presents… the only thing that could have made his Christmas better was his mother.

It was a bittersweet thought: it had been a wonderful night, but at the same time he missed his mother more then ever.

Adrien was thinking about all this while saying goodbye to his friends, who were now going home.

He sighed happily as his bodyguard closed the door, lowering his hand, still smiling. He felt a hand on his shoulder, firm but gentle: his father. He looked up towards him.

-Did you have fun, Adrien?- Gabriel asked in a warmer than usual tone of voice.

-Yes. Yes I did.- the boy kept smiling. –Thank you, dad.-

-Good. Come with me, now.- the man ordered.

They walked to Gabriel’s bedroom, the father’s hand still on his son’s shoulder.

The stylist closed the door behind them, then guided Adrien to a sofa in front of a fireplace, where they sat next to each other.

-Adrien.- the man started, looking straight into the boy’s eyes. –I forbid you to sneak out ever again. I was terribly worried. I can’t bear losing you too.- he coldly scolded his son.

-I’m sorry.- Adrien guiltily looked away for a second. –It won’t happen again.-

Gabriel nodded, relaxing a little at those words. He hesitantly raised an arm, then wrapped it around the boy’s shoulders.

-Merry Christmas, Adrien.- he softly whispered on his hair before kissing it.

-Merry Christmas, dad.- Adrien answered, hugging him and smiling.

-I love you, you know that?- the man murmured, caressing his son’s back.

-Yes, I know.- the boy sweetly replied. –I love you too.-

They said nothing else, cuddling in front of the fireplace until Adrien fell asleep.

Gabriel then picked him up and carried him to his bed, where he laid next to him and hugged him before falling asleep himself.


End file.
